1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to power generation devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for synchronizing power generation devices to ac electrical power systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, a power plant uses generators rotated by steam, water, or an engine to produce electrical energy in the form of three-phase alternating current of a fixed voltage and a fixed frequency. Electricity so produced is then delivered to consumers through a network of transformers and transmission lines often referred to as a power distribution grid (i.e., the grid). Within the grid of a single utility company, power generation will often be distributed among several power plants to reduce distribution costs and to improve the reliability of the system. With multiple generators operating, a customer need not lose electrical power simply because a single generator has been taken off-line.
As is well known in the art, a generator is a dynamoelectric machine employing the principles of generator action to produce the electrical output. A generator is a mechanically massive structure and electrically complex, with typical output power ratings up to 1,500 MVA at voltages up to 26 kilovolts (kV). A generator can only be connected to a common electrical bus, or grid, if turning in synchronization with other generators already on the grid. Synchronization requires that the generators are producing alternating current at the same frequency, and that the outputs of the generators are in phase with one another. If both conditions are not met, extremely large electrical currents will flow through the generators, potentially tripping circuit breakers within the network, or even damaging equipment. If a national grid is in place, ideally every generator on the grid, across the entire country, should be turning in synchronization. Presently, to synchronize a generator to a power grid network, expensive dedicated measuring/control equipment is required.
Typically, the synchronization equipment is part of a distributed system including discrete components coupled to the power grid and the generator. This necessitates the use of a high speed communication system for communicating control signals associated with coupling the auxiliary generator to the power grid network once it has been determined that the auxiliary generator has been synchronized. However, such high speed communication systems are prone to many potential failures.
Thus, a need exists for techniques for synchronizing an auxiliary generator to an electrical system, such as an electrical distribution system, e.g., a utility grid in a cost effective manner, without the need for dedicated measuring/control equipment.